A washing machine is a household appliance that uses mechanical energy to drive a water flow to wash fabrics such as clothing. According to rotation manners, washing machines are classified into fully automatic washing machines with rotary impellers and drum washing machines. The drum washing machine adopts a side-opening door, so that the door cannot be opened for adding during washing, and detergents such as liquid laundry detergents and softeners need to be added from outside and are washed into a drum by inlet water. For a typical fully automatic top-loading washing machine, a door cover is disposed at an upper position, and washing can be paused and the cover can be opened during washing, so that detergent dispensing requirements on previous products are not high.
A basic structure of a fully automatic washing machine is as follows. The fully automatic washing machine has a rectangular case; a rotatory washing inner tub for accommodating clothing is in the rectangular case; an impeller is disposed at bottom in the washing inner tub; the impeller may be driven by a power system to rotate; the power system includes a motor and a clutch system; top of the case is a door cover that can be opened, and a control panel occupies portions outside the door cover; a control system is disposed at back of the control panel; the control system nowadays is always a control circuit with a single-chip microcomputer as a core; the control system controls a rotation direction, rotation frequency, and a rotation speed of the motor and all electrical feedbacks of the washing machine such as an audible and visible alarm for prompting.
In an existing fully automatic washing machine, a detergent box is disposed inside a control panel base or at back of the control panel base. However, this traditional design causes a lot of defects and inconvenience: when the detergent box is disposed inside the control panel base, that is, drawably disposed in the control panel base at a rear side of a clothing feeding port, a side portion of the control panel base corresponding to the clothing feeding port is provided with an opening, and the detergent box is disposed in the opening, which affects not only aesthetics but also support strength of the control panel base. For each time of clothing washing, the detergent box needs to be pulled out first, and then detergents are added, so that a user feels troublesome to use the washing machine. It is more inconvenient to add detergents such as softeners when the washing machine is already working. When the detergent box is disposed at back of the control panel base, the detergent box is relatively far away from the user, the user needs to stretch an arm to add detergents, so that it is inconvenient for use, and external aesthetics is affected. In addition, detergents are dispensed manually, and a relative large or small dispensing amount would affect clothing washing effect.
However, with improvements of automation levels, requirements on intelligence of home appliances, environmental protection, and heath are increasingly higher, which imposes requirements on intelligent and automatic dispensing of the fully automatic washing machine.
In view of this, the present disclosure is provided.